


A surprise gift

by WalmartWriter



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalmartWriter/pseuds/WalmartWriter
Summary: Got the shotend in the comaand finish with the girl
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Winter Holiday 2019 Event





	A surprise gift

**Author's Note:**

> Here my secret sanat, to be honest there no many story already it was hard to do something great. But here you go and happy holigays

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 december 2019

All started with a cold even freezing winter. Around december it wasn’t surprising the amount of stealing raising up. But that also came with a lot of over time and a lot of charge on Maggie. She was trying to prove herself to be the one and only captain of the league. Never a women had been at this place before and to change this Sawyer was the perfect person for that. 

But that night, that case, was way harder than they thought. They got two patrols, thinking they were only two ennemie to capture. It was blurry and icy. Everything happen so fast, like a lightning flash. 

She only remember part, her co-worker falling on the floor, the panic and the yelling. And then the bang, right on her chest. 

What a great Christmas gift we could say…

21 december

Alex shake her head as she finish writing her report as the officer finish to tell her what happend to Maggie on the crime scene. She look back at her, still eye close. It was nothing so dangerous, she’s a been unconscious a days from now. She was in charge of her, as she hear another ambulance. 

Alex was used to it. For herself to Christmas vacation mean more patient not being careful and more overtime. 

She walk over the place and sit next to Maggie. She can’t even imagine what she could have been through. And maybe how much the trauma will hit her when she wake up.

it wasn’t the first time Alex felt empathy for a patient. Indeed it was pretty commun especially when it come to police. They sacrifice their life for other person security. 

Sure both of their job was as respectful.

Alex look at the machine. She make all her routine test. she was way in a better condition then last night when she see her unconscious body getting out of the ambulance. 

As soon as her eyes lay on her she promises one and only things…

She was not going to let her go.

“Look who’s there”

Alex turned her head to face Lucy. She continue her work, she had to finish before to get on a break with her friends. 

“I see why you like to hang here”

Alex let go out her  thermometer on her little table. She frown her eyebrow and look at Lucy curious. 

“And why you say that?”

Lucy smile like the answer was obvious, but it really wasn’t for baby gay Alex. 

“ I mean have you seen her. She’s hot!”

“ Lucy!” Alex immediately respond. 

“ What don’t tell me she isn’t cute!”

“ You know Lucy that she can heard us…”

“Nerds…” 

“ That’s just call, studying…”

Lucy roll her eye and sit next to Maggie as Alex finish to write down the  autopsy of the day. With a patient freshly healing like that, it was a daily routine they had to do until they were sure she was alright.

“ And like she’s a cop, I haven't seen a cops who’s not queer. “ 

“ Are you trying to convince me to match with her” 

“ I thought I was obvious, but maybe I can make you a draw” 

“ Lucy, have have you learn of professionalism…”

“ Oh come on” she scoffs “ Don't put that on my face again, you only say that to protect you. She is your type and I’m ready to bet” 

Alex roll her eye and wash her hand as she leave with Lucy on a break. She try as much as she could to hide the fact that yeah she was pretty. She is also unconscious and also she might not be either single or inter her. 

\---

She shake her head as she finish her scotch. Falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

Those night was her favorite. She doesn’t have time to think and realize how this double bed feel so big and and how lonely she feel. 

23 december

She have been stable, but still no sign of life. The time is running fast and if she doesn’t wake up, it is going to be more damageable for her brain. It was getting dark outside and Alex look at Maggie another time and breath out. Her shift was going to be over but there a things she do sometime. She may not get paid, but if she do make Maggie wake up and save her, it will be worth any money she could win. 

She stand up of her chair and close the door and put the curtain. They were just us, against the cold and icy winter. All alone in the warm and comfort in a kind of a home. 

Alex just take her right hand with hers and just think of what she could say. She haven’t been unconscious in life, but she do believe that maybe she have a change that she will be able to heard her. 

“ Hey you” she start finding her introduction totally stupid. 

she wait, for her heartbeat to raise, for er finger to move, just for something, but nothings is coming up. 

“ I don,t know if you can actually heard me, but if you do. I just want to say that you are so strong Maggie. I know it kind of sound cheesy and you might think I say that to every patient, but no, I really do think it.”

Alex breath out and try to think about something she might heard that will make her old on. 

“ Look, you have made through life. Yeah life is bad, but look where you are. DOn,t give up yet and now. Life will get through it and… uh i’m just not really good at it as you see..” 

Alex look at her, at her face and her breathing slowly. 

“ This is probably what I shouldn’t do but, Lucy was right, your, Kind of, yeah your cute okay. And the world deserve to see your smile and to heard your laugh. i wanna see those things. “ 

Alex just breath otu one last time and she was going to leave. First because nothing was coming through and second because obviously she wasn't good at this. 

“ Okay, see you tomorrow and I want to see your beautiful eye open, and a smile. Promise me. Even if you… well can’t really” 

Alex smile and let her hand go. It’s a things where she know there more change it doesn’t work. But she’s doesn’t lose anything by trying…

24 december

It was soon the time when Alex wake up. She isn't really a person who remember her dream. But she had flash and she know for sure, that maggie was in it and awake. Maybe it was a sign and Alex had to be sure. 

This time the first patient she rush in was obviously Sawyer. She walked faster her heart was racing harder. maybe her talking had work and when she got in the room with a smile. 

she immediately had is it, it was only a dream. maggie was not awake at all. 

Lucy turn around and smile at Alex, of course she knew, Alex couldn’t lie anything to her. 

“She haven't wake up?” 

“No why?” 

“ Nothing, just to keep updated” 

Alec let go ehr stuff on the side and was her hand. She wait until Lucy leave until she replace a stray of her hair. Maybe she should take class of talking to unconscious person. Or just talking to women in general. 

Alex hand hit Maggie’s as she stood up. Taking her stuff, place it and make sure that they were (nettoyer). Those routine take at least 15 minutes to prepare everything. 

As she was almost done she turn away to Maggie. She fell her hand close also closer to her and she put it on the bed a second to have a best sit. 

She feel crazy but in the same time she feel something is up. 

“ Maggie?” she start “ Hey sleeping beauty?” 

“Sleeping beauty uh?” 

Her eye go wide open as she stay shook. She had answer her. Was it real of she need to talk to a psychologist. 

the finger start to move and then ehr eye slightly open. 

“ Is it what paradise look, the light is burning my eye. Wasn't I supposed to be in hell anyway.”

Alex laugh, she forgot Maggie was on drug for ehr to not feel the pain out of er chest. 

She placed herself to look at her and replace her head straight. maggie open her eye widely and she look at her right through the eye. And that contact feel intense for a second. 

“ So your, Alex?” 

Alex hake ehr head as she show her pin name and maggie grin. 

“ It is me yeah. How are you feeling?” 

Maggie look everywhere but not in her position. Alex let her time to come back to earth as she try to test her reflex. 

This time Maggie haven’t quit Alex action. feeling her fifth sense, the touch. It was the softest thing she could have imagine. 

“ Thank you”

“ For what” 

“ For saving my life…” 

Alex laugh a bit as she let her arm go and write some note on her pad. 

“ Thanks but I didn't do anything miraculous…” 

“ Yeah you did, you talked to me…” 

Alex had a heart attack and she hope she hasn,t head all conversation…

“ Uh yeah, i did but that wasn’t much ”

Maggie smile a moment looking through the window. Lucy walk in a couple of minute later with her first real meal since she enter in the hospital. Alex left giving her some privacy and get on a break with Lucy. As usual she got tease. She just hope Maggie doesn’t know she find her cute. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

25 december

As usual Alex her traditional diner with her family. Normally she stay up all the day until midnight but this year was going to be different. She decide to make this one different and visit a very specific patient for christmas. 

In christmas it was very calm, especially around supper. Alex was the only one celebrating it around diner. She could made it at time and bring some real food for a real person. 

She get in seing Maggie turning her head and smile. 

“I like your outfit Danvers”

Alex laugh, she forgot to take off the ugly sweater she also wear as a tradition. 

“ Just for you” 

“I’m sure you are, what have you brought me?”

“Real food from my family. You have to like it unless my mom will be sad.”

Maggie laugh as she take the plate and smile.

“Everything but not hospital food. I will enjoy, thanks you. “ 

Alex smile looking around, Lucy had decorated her room a little bit to be more festive with a little tree and some light. 

“What are you doing here, you don’t have any family to see?” 

“ I did for diner and I decide to pass come and see you. No one deserve a lonely christmas.”

“That’s very sweet of you.”

Alex drag her hand out of her bag to eat some cookie that she steel. She eat so much food for diner that she know she would last for the rest of the day. But cookie was her weakness. 

“So that was the only reason you come to visit?”

“Yeah, to keep each other compagnie.”

Maggie laugh and put her plate next to her on the table and smile at Alex. 

“ I guess so, it’s definitely not because you found me cute, uh”

Alex chuckel on her cookie and take a moment looking at maggie having fun teasing her. 

“I mean you’re-umh”

Maggie eyebrow raise and crack a bigger smile.

“ yeah…”

“ Your such a gay mess” Maggie chuckle and add “ But I like it” 

Alex blushed and look on the floor shily. 

“ May i have a kiss?” 

Alex lift up her head quickly and smile, of course she did want to. 

“ You don't have the choice thought we have a mistletoe”

“Lucy?”

Maggie shake her head. 

“You should thank her …”

“Oh i will but after the kiss”

Maggie laugh as she take Alex hand and let her lean in the kiss. 

Finally it was kind of worth it ending up in the hospital...

**Author's Note:**

> Sanvers is endgame


End file.
